


WAN1 rising

by plazorr



Series: After the disband [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Canon, no spoiler in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/pseuds/plazorr
Summary: 1 year after µ's disbandA new idol group led by a familiar face emerges.





	WAN1 rising

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was done really fast because i had an unusual amount of free time lately, don't expect them to come out that fast the rest of the time ^^. I mentionned a few elements in this part that will be expanded in later chapters, i hope you will be interested in them too.  
> I tried a different style for this one because i thought it suited the narrative for this chapter. I don't know yet if the rest of this story arc will be told in a similar way or if the style will be more traditional. Be sure to tell me your opinion: it can help me decide on how this will continue :).  
> Anyway, i hope you'll enjoy this part (even if it's different from the previous chapter) and i'll see you for the next chapter about another character.

Wednesday 2 february 2011  
Otonokizaka school newspaper

"Hello my dear readers, it's me, your local idol enthusiast Nadeshiko Hisaki :)  
Last week was full of awesome events for our idol world ;)

First of all, the remaining members of A-RISE have been seen a lot together lately and rumors are spreading about secret meetings with a manager from Lantis.  
Could this be the first step to their rebirth? :o  
At this point, all hopes are possible ^^

We also have 2 new groups emerging in our surroundings and i'm really hyped about those 2 :D  
The first one is the new group that will represent our school: Livestar! *o*  
They are currently performing as 5: Yukiho Kousaka and Arisa Ayase (little sisters of 2 µ's members), Hana Kamui, Sayori Shatira and Sakura Hisaki (good luck onee-chan :D )  
School idol appreciation club president Hanayo Koizumi said about them "They seem to enjoy singing and dancing and it's the most important for beginners."  
We wish them to be as successfull as µ's ;D

The other idol group you'll have to keep an eye on is WAN1 (acronym for We Are Number 1)  
These 3 idols are led by an amazing manager: Nico Yazawa herself! *.*  
The group consists of the top model Mei Coshita, the renowned idol from Yamagata Na Shiawa and the professionnal dancer Ayano Nishiwaki  
Their manager said "I selected them because i noticed their potential and i'm sure i can get them to grow into the best idols the scene has seen since us"  
Their debut single is set to release in 9 days so mark the 11th on your calendars idol fans because they are sure to be lit ;p

Well, girls, this is it for my weekly contribution to our newspaper.  
Stay shiny and see you all next week ;)"

\---------------------------

Sunday 6 february 2011  
www.idolsofakihabara.jp

"As always, on the end of the week, our website publishes an interview with an important person in the idol industry.  
This week, our guest is Nico Yazawa, ex-µ's member and now manager for the group WAN1.

I: Nico, thank you for accepting our invitation here. Your previous days must have been crazy with the release being so close.

N: (laughs) I certainly didn't expect things to reach this level so fast. I am sure our fans won't be disappointed though.  
We went through a lot of work together and the girls did an amazing job, both in the studios and the training rooms.  
Of course, i got asked a lot for interviews (she winks), but i've never been afraid of that side of the job.  
We need to stay in touch with our fans and we will give them what they want.  
The public knows me and the girls, they know we will perform at the top levels.

I: With the 3 prestigious members you assembled, success sounds guaranteed. How did you decide who to pick?

N: I knew Mei was a µ's fan as i received some letters from her. The irony is that i was also one of her own fans (laughs).  
Na had always been a prestigious solo artist and i was following her from a very early stage of her career.  
While Ayano wasn't very known in the idol world, her performances in various theatres plays had caught my interest for some time now.  
Since they all knew about µ's and appreciated our shows, i didn't have much trouble getting them togehter for a meeting.  
My charisma and arguments then convinced them to take part in the project.

I: At just 19, you are one of the, if not the, youngest manager the industry has seen for a project of this size.  
Don't you think you might be a little too young for this?

N: Yes, yes i am. And this is exactly why i am the most suited for this.  
As an ex school idol who won the Love Live contest, i understand how to be successfull as a group and the efforts it requires.  
Age is not the most important criteria for this, it's more about dedication, persipicacity and talent.  
And, believe me, i'm full of those 3.

I: Rumors about an A-RISE comeback are swarming everywhere. Are you afraid it could take the spotlight away from WAN1?

N: Well, those are only rumors so far and i believe it will only be rumors.  
After Anju's death, they had decided to stop their musical activities and mourned their friend.  
I would have done the same in such a tragic situation.  
Anju's sweetness brought a balance to A-RISE between her, Erena's cold beauty and Tsubasa's radiant energy.  
I can't see them come back just as 2 or take in a member that isn't already connected to them.  
And since even i don't know about such a person, i don't believe we'll hear about something more tangible in the future on that topic.

I: This interview is coming to an end. Is there a final thing you would want to say to all your fans?

N: Thank you for your warm welcome. We worked really hard to provide you the best first song we could make.  
The 4 of us hope that our song will reach your hearts and that we will be able to stay together as long as possible.  
(she then proceeds to perform her signature Nico Nico Nii)

The direction of our site joins me to thank Nico Yazawa for her precious time.  
WAN1's first single is set to release in 5 days and we give them our most sincere wishes for luck."

\---------------------------

Friday 11 february 2011  
Twitter, #WAN1

Pikaduck@Psyduckchu said "Wow it's awesome to see Nico coming back :) #WAN1"

Asuna Ganbina@Ganbasuna said "Their song is amazing, i have it on loop since i bought it ^^ #WAN1"

Chikan@Mikanlover3 said "Wow, i just discovered µ's and now this? What a time to be alive :p #WAN1"

Tojofficial@NozomiTojo said "I'm so happy to witness this, if someone can make this work it's you Nico: keep it up #WAN1"

Kabuki@Kabuki said "I've read about 70 messages about Nico in a row here. You guys know she's not singing the song right? #WAN1"

NekoNekoNii@CatsAreFriends said "OMG those 3 are fabulous, we truly live in the best timeline! #WAN1"

KoiBoi@koiboi said "When people understand that Nico is a self-centered bitch, they'll leave because #WAN1 sucks"

idoladdict@N1MakiFan said "These girls are beautifull! I hope they will keep the quality this high #WAN1"

bitch i am fabulous@shinystar said "This was my best friend's birthday yesterday and i might send her this song as a bonus gift #WAN1"

FakeMaster@Citragod said "Mei is the best don't @ me #WAN1"

Flying sausage@NextYear said "they r cute, i luv it #WAN1"

LoveLiveStaff@LLOfficial said "It is always a delight to see a school idol grow her wings: fly high with our Nico #WAN1"

GundaMan@TheRefrain said "Upside Run might be one of the best songs i've heard in a while, ty #WAN1"

KatanaJo@Jojoman92 said "No matter how hard they try, #WAN1 will never replace µ's"

Strawberry Pie@ThunderC said "I love them, too bad they'll probably never come in Europe :( #WAN1"

TeaChun@NyaNyaNya said "These girls sound really good, i'll be sure to keep an eye on #WAN1"

Harksen@paladwarf said "#WAN1 is a very promising group, but i don't feel a strong connection between all the members yet""

MemelordOwO@ThisIsUs said "#WAN1 more like Last-Last"

TheAuthor@plazorr said "Did you notice how Nico always uses we or us when talking about #WAN1. Does she even know she isn't a part of the group?"

Nico Yazawa@NicoNicofficialNii said "It feels good to be back #WAN1"


End file.
